


Savages

by Sophieeee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Drug Dealer Edward, Drug Dealer Harry, Drug Use, Gangs, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Smut, Top Edward, Top Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeee/pseuds/Sophieeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part-time environmentalist and philanthropist Harry and his ex-mercenary brother Edward run a Laguna Beach-based marijuana operation, reaping significant profits from their loyal clientele. In the past when their turf was challenged, Edward took care of eliminating the threat. But now they may have come up against something that they can't handle - the Mexican Baja Cartel wants in, sending them the message that a 'no' is unacceptable. When they refuse to back down, the cartel escalates its threats, kidnapping Louis, the boys' playmate and confidante. Lou's abduction sets off a dizzying array of ingenious negotiations and gripping plot twists as Harry and Edward learn the cost of freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters for this a super short, but there's lots of them, so stick with it!

_"Going back to California,_

_So many good things around._

_Don't want to leave California,_

_The sun seems to never go down."_

**-John Mayall, "California"** _  
_

1

 

Fuck you.


	2. 2

2

 

Pretty much Edward's attitude these days.

Louis says that Ed doesn't have attitude, he has "baditude."

"It's part of his charm," Lou says.

Ed responds that it's a pretty messed up daddy who names his son after some crazy chick who drowns herself. That is some very twisted wish fulfillment.

It wasn't his dad, Lou informs him, it was his mum. Mark was 404 when he was born, so Paqu had it her own way and tagged the baby boy "Louis." Lou's mother, Paqu, isn't Indian or anything, "Paqu" is just what Lou calls her.

"It's an acronym," she explains.

P.A.Q.U.

Passive Aggressive Queen of the Universe.

"Did your mother hate you?" Ed asked him this one time.

"She didn't hate me," Lou answered. "She hated  _having_ me because she got all fat and stuff - which for Paqu was 5 lbs. She popped me and bought a treadmill on the way home from the hospital."

Yah, yah, yah, because Paqu is totally SOC R&B.

South Orange County Rich and Beautiful.

Blonde Hair, blue eyes, chiseled nose, and BRMCB - Best Rack Money Can Buy (you have real boobs in the 949 you're, like, Amish) - the extra Lincoln wasn't going to sit well or long on  _her_ hips. Paqu got back to the three-million-dollar shack on Emerald Bay, strapped little Louis into one of those baby packs, and hit the treadmill.

Walked two thousand miles and went nowhere.

"The symbolism is cutting, no?" Lou asked when wrapping the story up. He figures it's where he got his taste for machinery. "Like, it had to be this powerful subliminal influence, right? I mean I'm this baby and there's this steady rhythmic humming sound and buzzers and flashing lights and shit? Come  _on_."

Soon as he was old enough to know that his namesake Louise was his mother's bipolar best friend with borderline issues who went for a one-way swim, he insisted his friends start calling him just Lou.

He's such a small boy. Five five and skinny. Not bulimic or anorexic like three-quarters of the chicks and gay guys in Laguna, he just has a metabolism like a jet engine. Burns fuel like crazy. This boy can eat and this boy doesn't like to throw up.

"I'm pixielike," he'll tell you. "Gamine."

Yeah, not quite. This gamine has tatts down his left arm - stag's heads, doodled skateboarders, the works. His formerly mousy blonde hair is now brunette with blue streaks splattered about that really need trimming out now. Which is to say-

Fuck you, Paqu. 


End file.
